basketsimfandomcom-20200214-history
PSG
Οι PSG είναι μια ομάδα που συμμετέχει στο ελληνικό πρωτάθλημα του Basketsim. Ανήκει στο χρήστη emanuel. Ιστορία Ίδρυση Οι PSG ιδρύθηκαν κάπου το 1997 όταν μια basketo-παρέα από του Παπάγου αποφάσισε να ξεδιπλώσει το ταλέντο της στα ανοιχτά του Άγιου Κοσμά, ανεβαίνοντας τις κατηγορίες την μια μετά την άλλη στο ερασιτεχνικές αυτές διοργανώσεις.PSG the legend (ναι ρε έτσι γαμάτα ήταν τα sites τότε!!) Πρωτέργατες σε αυτό το εγχείρημα ήταν οι φίλοι managers Thimios και n13costas. Ο μεν πρώτος έχει λιώσει στο BS με αποκορύφωμα αυτή εδώ την προσπάθεια!!Καλή συνέχεια!!Κατά τα άλλα αμπάσκετος σαν τον Κέτσμάν!! Ο δε δεύτερος ευτυχώς υπάρχει για να αποδυκνείουμε την ύπαρξη του Random. ΔΕΝ είναι δυνατόν ο άνθρωπος που ανακάλυψε και έπαιξε (μόνος του) στα ανοικτά του Άγιου Κοσμά την σύνθετη άμυνα 1 ζώνη και 4 m2m , να έχει κάνει αδιαμφισβήτητα καλή πορεία να είναι 1ος στην 2.3 και να πηγαίνει για Α1!!!Αυτά μόνο στο BS!!! Η δημιουργία μιας ομάδας με το όνομα των θρυλικών PSG ήταν όπως καταλαβαίνετε ΑΝΑΓΚΗ και ΤΙΜΗ για την Ελληνική κοινότητα του BS!!! Έτσι στις 11.04.2007 ο manager Emanuel έκανε το όνειρο πραγματικότητα!! Και όσο και αν στεναχωρεί τους γάλλους, η Pari Saint Germain είναι αυτή που κατηγορείται για κλοπή ονομασίας και όσκαρ κακουγιαστιάς μιας και το Pαλάιμαχοι Sιχαμεροί Gυμνοσάλιαγκες ήταν είναι και θα είναι πιο πιασάρικό απο το γαλλο-gay PSG!! Πρώτα βήματα Η ομάδα τοποθετήθηκε στις τελευταίες θέσεις του βαθμολογικού πίνακα και το μόνο που κατάφερε ήταν να κάνει κάποιες νίκες που την ανέβασαν στην 7η θέση του βαθμολογικού πίνακα. Ωριμότητα Από τη 2η season άρχισαν να φαίνονται τα αποτελέσματα της πραγματικά σκληρής δουλειάς μας σε όλα τα επίπεδα με αποκορύφωμα την άνοδο στην 2.3 μέσα σε 3 χρονιές. Η ανάγκη για ανανέωση και ο υψηλός ανταγωνισμός της 2.3 οδήγησαν στην κατρακύλα και να ΄μαστε τώρα στην 4.21 κολλημένοι..., να περιμένουμε τα μωρά να βγάλουν δόντια και να κάνουν την υπέρβαση! Πιο αναλυτικά In season 7 PSG finished on 4. place in 4.21. In season 7 PSG were eliminated in 2. round of national cup. In season 6 PSG finished on 5. place in 4.21. In season 6 PSG were eliminated in 1. round of national cup. In season 5 PSG finished on 12. place in 3.7. In season 5 PSG were eliminated in 1. round of national cup. In season 4 PSG finished on 11. place in 2.3. In season 4 PSG were eliminated in 1. round of national cup. In season 3 PSG finished on 2. place in 3.8. In season 3 PSG were eliminated in 3. round of national cup. In season 2 PSG won league 4.23. In season 2 PSG were eliminated in 6. round of national cup. In season 1 PSG finished on 7. place in 4.23. In season 1 PSG were eliminated in 2. round of national cup. On 11.04.2007 current manager took over and moved the club to Attiki. Αγωνιστική Φιλοσοφία Λίγα πράγματα να πούμε και για την αγωνιστική φιλοσοφία της ομάδας: Στόχος είναι το run & gun μιας και η ομάδα έχει κατά κύριο λόγο στρατηγούς στις εξέδρες λόγω γειτονιάς(στρατηγός Παπάγος και τα ρέστα)! Για αυτό και έγινε η ανανέωση με 15χρονους και 16χρονους. Παρόλα αυτά δεν έχουμε δεί το φως το αληθινό ακόμα και ουδείς ξέρει πότε θα γίνει αυτό. Όμως το πλάνο είναι 5ετές με αυτόματη παράταση με το τέλος κάθε season όπως ακριβώς και της ποδοσφαιρικής μπανάθας lol Έδρα Οι PSG αγωνίζoνται στο Papagou Center, γήπεδο χωρητικότητας 30.002 θέσεων. Σύνθεση Team value: 17.839.757 € Average age: 17.4 Average wage: 27.318 € Προπονητής Ποιός προπονητής μωρέ? Μάθε μπαλίτσα και μετά έλα να μας πείς. Ακολουθώντας πιστά του μοντέλου του γαύρου (που δυστυχώς κρίνετε άκρως επιτυχημένο σε σχέση με της μπανάθας) ο ρόλος του προπονητή είναι διακοσμητικός Socrates από το 4.18' λεπτό και μετά. Ομάδα του προέδρου λοιπόν με χαρτάκι κάθε Τρίτη και Πέμπτη για την βασική 5άδα, την τακτική και ότι άλλο σχέση με τα αγωνιστικά. Παρόλα αυτά για το τυπικό της υποθεσης στην άκρη του πάγκου βρίσκετε ένας γνώστης της ελληνικής μπασκετικής πραγματκότητας ο οποίος έχει το ανάγκαιο προσόν του διασκεδαστή του προέδρου μιας και είναι και entertaining τύπος. Xrisostomos Ellinas Age: 43 Country: Greece http://www.basketsim.com/img/Flags/Greece.png Character: entertaining Wage: 34.704 € / week Work rate: Perfect Experience: Extremely Great Ιστορικοί παίκτες ' - Peter "Pan" Kostanopoulos' Οικονομικά Στοιχεία On 20.12.2008 club sold Andriano Fernades for a record amount of 12.047.275 €. On 28.12.2008 club bought Alec Flint for a record amount of 14.380.014 €. Number of players sold: 38 Total money received: 53.036.375 Average money received: 1.395.694 Number of players bought: 29 Total money paid: 55.871.767 Average money paid: 1.926.613 Difference: -2.835.392 Παρά το γεγονός ότι η τωρινή διοίκηση παρέλαβε χάος μιλάμε πλεόν για μια υγιή ΚΑΕ τις οποίας όποιος θέλει μπορεί να αγοράσει μετοχές καθώς τα ευέλικτα πολυμετοχικά μοντέλα όπου πολλοι βάζουν τα λεφτά τους και εγώ αποφασίζω είναι ιδιαίτερα της μόδας!! Πελατειακές Σχέσεις 14.10.2008 10:00 (League) Arxontes_Aigiou - PSG 81 : 64 L 29.11.2008 16:40 (League) PSG - Arxontes_Aigiou 55 : 96 L 13.01.2009 10:00 (Friendly) PSG - Arxontes_Aigiou 78 : 79 L 27.01.2009 10:00 (Friendly) PSG - Arxontes_Aigiou 54 : 83 L 03.02.2009 10:00 (Friendly) Arxontes_Aigiou - PSG 87 : 43 L 21.03.2009 16:40 (League) PSG - Arxontes_Aigiou 84 : 93 L 30.05.2009 16:40 (League) Arxontes_Aigiou - PSG 108 : 76 L 09.06.2009 10:00 (Friendly) PSG - Arxontes_Aigiou 59 : 100 L Δεν τα λέτε, δεν τα γράφετε και αναγκάζομαι και τα λέω εγώ: Όχι αν δεν είναι Random αυτό τοτε τί είναι?? Τα ρεκόρ Most points scored: 105 vs. Saint George (όταν ο πρόεδρος έδωσε χαρτάκι) Most points received: 114 vs. METZOULA BC (όταν ο προπονητής δεν ήξερε να διαβάσει το χαρτάκι του προέδρου που ήταν στα ελληνικά) Least points scored: 39 vs. Panathinaikos B.C. (όταν ο πρόεδρος ήταν διακοπές και το περιστέρι παρέδωσε το χαρτάκι στον λάθος πάγκο...) Least points received: 30 vs. silk cut (προεδρικό διάταγμα) Highest win: 92 - 30 vs. silk cut (προεδρικό διάταγμα) Highest loss: 39 - 96 vs. Panathinaikos B.C. (αγράμματος προπονητής) Εξωτερικοί σύνδεσμοι PSG - Η σελίδα της ομάδας στο basketsim.com Category:Teams - Ομάδες Category:Greek Teams - Ελληνικές ομάδες